disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine
Princess Jasmine is voiced by Linda Larkin in the Disney film, Aladdin and its two sequels, The Return of Jafar (1994) and Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996), and the animated television series. Her singing voice was performed by Lea Salonga in the first movie, and Liz Callaway in the sequels. She is the daughter of the sultan of Agrabah. Not wanting to marry any princes that her father suggests, she runs away and encounters the street urchin named Aladdin. They fall in love and agree to be married after Aladdin proves his worth by saving Agrabah from the evil vizier and sorcerer named Jafar. Aladdin Jasmine is the soon-to-be sixteen year old daughter of the wealthy Sultan of Agrabah. Unwilling to marry any of the princes her father suggests, she runs away from home, but having never been outside the palace before, she inadvertently gets into trouble when she gives an apple to a young boy without paying for it. Before the merchant can punish her by amputating her hand, a street urchin named Aladdin quickly steps in and saves her by claiming that Jasmine is his mentally ill sister. Aladdin is arrested by guards led by Razoul. Jasmine reveals herself to them and demands that they let Aladdin go, but Razoul apologizes and explains that he is doing so on Jafar's orders. Jasmine confronts Jafar and demands that they release Aladdin, but Jafar tells her that Aladdin has already been executed; Jasmine is left distraught and blames herself. After Aladdin's wish to become a prince is granted to him by The Genie, he visits Jasmine in the guise of 'Prince Ali Ababwa'. She initially believes him to be just another arrogant suitor, but later accepts his proposal after falling in love with him on a magic carpet ride. During this time, Jasmine sees through Aladdin's disguise, but Aladdin convinces her that he sometimes dressed up as a commoner to "escape the pressures of palace life," which she relates to. She is taken back to the palace and the two share a kiss. However, upon announcing her decision to marry Aladdin, Jafar takes over Agrabah by stealing the lamp from Aladdin. Jasmine learns of Aladdin's true identity. After Jafar banishes Aladdin to the ends of the Earth, he then makes Jasmine his personal slave. Jasmine distracts Jafar by pretending that she is in love with him to help Aladdin rescue her. As they share a passionate kiss, Jafar sees Aladdin and attacks him. Aladdin ultimately outwits Jafar and has him imprisoned in a lamp of his own (as Jafar had wished to be an all-powerful Genie). The Sultan agrees to let his daughter marry whoever she wants, and she naturally chooses Aladdin. Later Appearances The Return of Jafar In the first direct-to-video sequel, The Return of Jafar (1994), Jasmine later begins to question her choice in Aladdin, wondering if he was trustworthy enough after he defends Iago, Jafar's former pet parrot who had terrorized her father, but she quickly gets over these questions with Iago's help (who convinces her she cares about Aladdin by calling her bluff). She later accepts Iago as a friend after he helps her mend things with Aladdin, frees the Genie to save Aladdin, and defeats Jafar, risking his life for Jasmine. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Finally, in the third direct-to-video/DVD movie, Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) she and Aladdin are finally about to wed, when their wedding is interrupted by the Forty Thieves. After learning what they were after, Aladdin finds out from the Oracle his father Cassim is still alive. Jasmine convinces him to seek out his father, and that their wedding can be delayed a little bit longer. While he is away, Jasmine grows worried, and Genie cheers her up by dressing her in bridal outfits. When Aladdin returns with Cassim, she and the Sultan take an immediate liking to him. However, he later tries to steal the Oracle, and is put in prison; Aladdin helps him escape, but comes back to face his punishment. Jasmine and the Genie convince the Sultan that he helped his father out of love. At that moment, Iago (who was with Cassim) returns, telling them that Cassim has been captured by Sa'luk and the remaining Thieves. Jasmine goes with Aladdin to rescue his father, and afterward they return for their wedding, which Cassim attends from the shadows. They go for a ride on Carpet, waving good-bye to the Merchant from the first film and Iago and Cassim as they ride off. The two then kiss passionately. The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves together serve as bookends to the Aladdin (TV series) as its prologue and epilogue, respectively. Aladdin (animated series) Jasmine aids Aladdin, Abu, Carpet, Iago, and the Genie in their adventures, often proving herself to be an invaluable aide in their adventures, and not just a damsel in distress. Her relationship with Aladdin develops during this series and culminates in their marriage in the third movie. In the series Jasmine is shown to have excellent fighting skills just as good as Aladdin's. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams She also appears alongside Iago in the Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams. In the film Jasmine tires of her life as a princess and feels she is just a bird trapped in a cage. House of Mouse Jasmine makes numerous cameos in House of Mouse. Hercules and the Arabian Night Jasmine appears in Hercules Arabian Nights the Hercules and Aladdin crossover alongside Aladdin, Carpet, Genie and Abu. Video games Disney's Aladdin (video game) The game follows the plot of the movie. Jasmine appears in cutscenes and must be rescued from Jafar in the final level. At the end of the game, she and Aladdin fly by on the magic carpet. They kiss as the credits scroll. Kingdom Hearts (series) ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts Jafar has taken over Agrabah with the help of the Heartless, desperately searching for Jasmine. Sensing the danger, she escapes the palace with the help of Aladdin. While hiding, Aladdin leaves for the Cave of Wonders to find the Genie of the magic lamp. Unaware of Aladdin's destination, Jasmine asks Sora and company if they would search for him. After the request, Jafar appears and summons Heartless; a battle ensues which allows Jasmine to escape while the others fend off the Heartless. After defeating the Heartless, Sora sets out to find Aladdin. When Aladdin, and Sora return to Agrabah they discover that Jafar has kidnapped Jasmine and has taken her to the Cave of Wonders. Catching up with Jafar, Aladdin and Sora fight him to rescue Jasmine. Unbeknownst to them, Riku comes and takes Jasmine to Hollow Bastion, where she was held captive with the other princesses. By the time all the princesses are gathered, her heart is stolen and used to open the Final Keyhole, and in turn used to create the Keyblade of People's Hearts, but it is later restored with the brave sacrifice of Sora. With the help of the other five princesses, she uses her power to contain the darkness lurking out of the Keyhole until Sora could seal it. After the Keyhole was closed, she resides in Hollow Bastion along with the other princesses in order to protect the castle with their combined power. When Kingdom Hearts was sealed she returns to her own world and is last seen kissing Aladdin in his house. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Jasmine appears as a figment of Sora's memories. She is kidnapped by Jafar, who wishes to marry her, but is later rescued by the combined efforts of Sora and Aladdin. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Jasmine appears talking to Aladdin about a sandstorm he believes has occurred. When Aladdin claims that the Heartless are possibly involved, the princess's concern turns to genuine fear. Ironically, this is the first time Jasmine has called the Heartless by name, even though she has encountered the beasts many times in her past appearances in the ''Kingdom Hearts series. ''Kingdom Hearts II *'First Visit''' In Kingdom Hearts II she is first seen at the Palace. She notices that Aladdin is often depressed and is worried about him. In the mean time, Jafar's parrot, Iago does his best to earn everyone's trust. At first, Jasmine did not trust him, this changes after she sees the help and good intentions he had. *'Second Visit' When Sora and the others returned, they found out that Jafar had been released from his lamp prison. Lead to the desert by Iago on a false lead, she is kidnapped by Jafar. She is saved after Sora defeats Jafar. Jasmine's name was found out to be part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Tron's world. She is last seen flying through the skies of Agrabah on the back of the magic carpet with Aladdin with Genie in tow. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Jasmine appears in ''Kingdom Hearts coded in Agrabah. Sora is asked by Aladdin to find Jasmine for him. Once Sora finds Jasmine, Jafar appears and a battle ensues. Sora and Jasmine meet up with Aladdin and follow Jafar to the Palace where Jafar re-kidnaps Jasmine. After Sora seals Agrabah, Jasmine asks him to help out the palace that is currently being renovated by finding the needed extra materials. If Sora helps Jasmine out, he can trade bundles of 72, 85, or 99 scraps with her for synthesis items. Disney Parks Jasmine appears at the Disney Parks around the world as a meetable character alongside Aladdin and occasionally Genie. Fantasmic! Jasmine appears riding either Steamboat Willie or the Mark Twain Riverboat in the live nighttime spectaular. Mickey's PhilharMagic Jasmine appears alongside Aladdin and Iago in the computer animated show. In the show Donald Duck enters the world of [[Aladdin (film)|''Aladdin in]] search of Mickey Mouse's sorcerer hat. When Donald enters the world of Aladdin, Jasmin and Aladdin are in the middle of singing ''A Whole New World. After the song Jasmine kindly gives Donald the hat back. Although Donald regained the hat it was knocked right off by Iago. Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular Jasmine appears in the live broadway style musical in ''Disney's California Adventure'' park. In the show Jasmine plays out the same role as she did in the film. Gallery 2896319378_88180e77e4.jpg|Jasmine with Aladdin and The Genie in Disney Parks aladdin1077.jpg|Jasmine and Rajah aladdin1105.jpg|Jasmine and The Sultan aladdin1477.jpg|Jasmine and Abu aladdin4162.jpg|Jasmine and Magic Carpet aladdin5122.jpg|Jasmine and Jafar alipic28.jpg|Jasmine with Aladdin enchantedtales_336.jpg|Princess Jasmine in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams thereturnofjafar140.jpg|Jasmine in The Return to Jafar kingofthieves153.jpg|Jasmine in Aladdin and the King Of Thieves kingofthieves368.jpg|Jasmine and Genie in Aladdin and the King Of Thieves snapshot20051121130421.jpg|Jasmine and Genie Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Of Heart Category:Living characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Royalty Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Hercules Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Humans Category:Living people Category:Characters